Quantum of Solace
by stepintothefantasy
Summary: You think Mikasa is the only Asian in the world of Shingeki, well shes not, there's another! But her past is much darker and sicker than most. How will this one girl change the lives of others in a world were everyone is dying around you, left, right and center. If something brings you the slightest bit of happiness in this cruel hateful world, then you'd better hold onto it.
1. Chapter 1

**This WILL contain some spoilers from the manga, so be warned.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Everything was perfect; the gentle angelic music being softly played in the background, the light scattering of red rose petals trailing down the path, the sweet smell of spring wafting through the air, refreshing every one of his senses. _

_Everything had gone to plan, so why was he so nervous? What was making him tremble like this, like he didn't have a spine anymore?_

'_For God's sakes, I've faced the wrath of titans before; I've looked at death in the eye hundreds of times without so much as an ounce of fear. Why am being such a fucking wuss, now?' he tried forcing himself to calm down._

_His thoughts were put on hold though when the audience turned around in their seats as the change in music signaled it was time for _her _entrance. An audible gasp echoed through the small hall, as all eyes were set on the opening door._

_He cast his gaze up to see a smartly dressed Erwin, gently linking arms with the woman who was soon going to become his wife and make him the happiest man in the world. Her simple floor length, white dress that clinched at the waist in a ribbon detail and lightly fanned out train (courtesy of the new queen) made her look ethereal. Even he gasped._

_The crowd awed as she began her supposedly short walk to the alter, but for the groom, the aisle seemed to expand after every step she took. Once the pair had finally reached the step, Erwin took her dainty hands into his bigger, calloused one and pressed them to his lips before taking his seat in the front row next to a grinning Hanji._

_Taking a step down to help his bride up, he felt all of his nerves and anxieties fade away as soon as his hands touched hers, he had been tense for so long but just seeing her was enough for him to regain his cool composure. He could clearly make out her bright smile from behind the veil as well as her golden tan skin that was radiating against the celestial white._

_Lifting up the thin material only made it that much easier to admire her simple beauty; her soft red lip in-between pearly white teeth as she tried to contain the smile that threatened to take over her entire face, her ebony locks put effortlessly into a messy braided bun and her eyes, those damn almond eyes._

_He should love looking at her eyes, those pools of dark molten chocolate, but that wasn't the case because only one of her eyes was that rich shade of brown that he loved. The other was a constant punch in the gut for him, a reminder of the lifelong pain and struggle that she had to go through, a perpetual nagging telling to him 'you can't protect her, you weren't there when __**this**__ was happening. She deserves better than this, she deserves better than __**you**__.'_

_But no, not today. He wasn't going to let some stupid insignificant little thought like that ruin this. This was the day she started her happily ever after, this was going to be the best memory she had and the start of the many she was going to make with him._

"_Dearly beloved…" the ceremony started but his mind was completely elsewhere and he only snapped out of his train of thoughts when he realised it was his turn to speak._

_He glanced over to the smiling bride, his lips betraying him and forming a smirk, "I do." Never had he been so sure of anything in his entire life, than this._

"_Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_He placed a kiss on the back of her hand that he was holding; he wasn't one to show such lewd acts as kissing, in front of everyone he knew! This of course earned a groan from the spectators._

_Apparently his new wife thought the same thing as she pulled him up by his neatly tied cravat and kissed him full on the lips._

"_WOOOOO!" The cheering, the applause, the wolf whistles and the tears all started at once drowning out the newly married couple at the front._

"_I love you, Levi," she said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

**5 years earlier**

His boots were annoying him, they were always annoying when it was quiet and all that could be heard was them against the stone floor of the corridor that he was walking through. He had been called to see Erwin in a private meeting; regarding what, he had no idea, but it was his duty as a soldier to report to the tall, stoic Commander – or as he liked to call "Blondie".

"What did you want Erwin?" he asked, forgetting all formalities as soon as he walked into his superiors office, but they were alone and they were 'friends', you could say, so this was fine.

"Ah Levi, I have a special task for you," he started, glancing up from the paperwork that he was leaning over.

"I have a guest coming over and I need you to go and get them." The big plain window behind him was accentuating his figure and casting his body in shadow, so Levi could barely see his facial expression.

"Erwin, I'm not your delivery boy, nor do I run your errands. Go get one of those brats to do your shit."

He was just about to turn around and walk out of this "urgent meeting" as they told him, when he was called back by the handsome leader.

"Levi. She's important." Levi's ears perked up at this.

"_She_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Erwin. There were no high ranking female soldiers or personal relations that Levi could think of that required him to chaperon.

"Yes, _she_. _She_ will be waiting for you to bring her here from Utopia District tomorrow morning. I expect you to take good care of her."

"What? What is this Erwin? You expect me to just throw away all my work to go and collect some woman for you!"

"Yes, precisely," he answered, ignoring the cold harsh tone of the corporals comment.

Levi couldn't argue with a man who clearly didn't understand sarcasm or cared about the affairs of others.

"Fine," Levi replied, slightly defeated,

"What's her name? Or shall I just call her 'pain in my arse'?"

"I'd rather you didn't call her that, though I don't think she'd be too bothered about it.," Erwin replied, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Amber, her name's Amber."

"Pain in my arse it is then," Levi replied, rolling his eyes and walking out of the door.

The next morning came and brought with it much misery and disdain for a certain Captain, who didn't want to wake up at four, ride for 3 hours, collect a stuck up, whining, snobby, rat faced– he was cut off by the sound of a cadet calling his name from the other end of the stables.

"Heichou, Commander Erwin told me to give you this," the teenager panted out, handing over a sealed letter having clearly ran it here.

_To Alicia and Duncan Smith._

"He said for you to give it to the owners of the store?" he was just as confused as Levi was, perhaps this would make sense once he got to Utopia.

Without further ado Levi set off on his horse, letter in tow, to meet this so called "important" individual who was apparently of such authority that they required a personal escort from humanity's strongest soldier just to get from one end of the wall to the other.

* * *

_Maybe it's another crazy titan scientist or a doctor like Hanji – why would they need to be transported so discreetly then? Maybe Erwin has a secret lover? _Levi racked his brain trying to figure out who Amber was but decided to stop when it was starting to give him a headache. _Urgh why do I even care!_

Arriving in Utopia (the most northerly district of Wall Rose) took longer than Levi had intended which meant he was half an hour late and very pissed off. Having attained the prearranged carriage, as Erwin had ordered, Levi walked around until he came to the rendezvous spot. The meeting point was to be under the first bell tower upon entrance of the gates, which was easy enough to find, and with it being almost eight o'clock finding a person outside this early in the morning was also a cinch.

Levi spotted a figure sitting on a bench under the tower; they were wearing white and had a modest sized luggage bag on the floor next to their feet. Deciding it was definitely Amber, he walked over to find a young girl with her head bowed down in slumber. Her fringe hung over her face covering it, while the rest of her charcoal black hair was braided and put over her shoulder.

"Oi brat, wake up," Levi called nudging the girl awake.

She jolted at the sudden invasion, shaking herself awake before looking up at him.

"You're Corporal Levi," she said squinting from the bursts of light that now assaulted her eyes.

"Yeah, I take it I'm here to take you to Erwin."

"Yes," she nodded before cupping her mouth and yawning, "excuse me."

"I should be the one who's fucking tired," Levi muttered.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her knuckles and stood up, letting her plain white dress fall down to her calf. It was then that Levi realised who she was and if she **was** Erwin's type, it was no wonder he didn't have a girlfriend or wife, her type was a rare breed, extremely hard to come by – almost extinct.

She was Asian.

At first Levi thought the golden skin was from the sun that was shining behind him but it wasn't, her skin was naturally tanned. He wanted to admire this rare sight while he could but her gaze met his, distracting him from her skin to her eyes.

Those damn fucking eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own shingeki no kyojin, Hajime Isayama does.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Amber, her name was Amber, just like the colour. It also happened to be the colour of her left eye, which was the most dazzling shade of yellow, faintly streaked with orange and red. Levi knew a few people with golden eyes similar to those; Petra's being one of them. But on this girl that eye should look out of place, wrong even, compared to her other dark mahogany coloured eye, except it didn't. It looked stunning, the way it shimmered every time the light touched it and was hidden behind wisps of her loose hair.

_So stunning._

"Corporal?" she broke him out of his trance,

"Do we not have to leave now?" Her voice was sweet – he hadn't noticed that.

"Huh. Oh yes." It was either the fatigue from the journey or the surprise of the girl – or both, either way Levi was unusually vacant, in need of rest and slightly lightheaded.

"I have to give in a letter first. Do you happen to know who Alicia and Duncan Smith are," he asked, taking out and reading the envelope.

"Mmhhm," she nodded,

"Yes, they own that store over there," pointing to the building diagonally opposite them.

_Well that was convenient_.

"Alright, let me go and give this and then we'll leave." He began walking to the store with the girl following behind.

...

A light ring from the bell on top of the door announced their entrance to the occupants, who were nowhere to be found in the small store, which was filled with all manner of dried herbs, roots, coloured powders and jarred goods. It looked like a herbal doctors of some sort, one that had an unusually familiar sweet, floral smell.

A tall, blonde man, brimming with joy, walked in through a door at the back looking astonishingly similar to the Commander of the Survey Corps.

"Amber, are you back already? That was quick," he jested, walking up to the pair.

The girl standing behind Levi giggled, "No! We're about to leave now but Corporal Levi had something to tell you."

"Ahh yes, Corporal how can I help you?" the older man turned to the short soldier.

"Commander Erwin asked me to give this to you," he replied handing over the envelope.

"Oh thank you, how is the old boy?"

"Live and kicking," he answered nonchalantly.

"That's good to hear," the man chuckled,

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have end it here, I have work to do and bags to packs." His joyous tone was enough to make the young girl lightly giggle and peeve the Corporal.

"Yes, we have to leave as well. Good day, Mr Smith." He turned to walk out letting Amber say goodbye to the man she was clearly very familiar with.

"Bye Duncan" she waved as she walked along behind Levi.

"Bye, have fun and stay out of trouble!" the man shouted back from the doorstep.

Levi's head was aching and his sight was beginning to blur, he had no option but to ride in the carriage with the girl. Travel by carriage was much longer than horseback giving Levi a good few hours to rest, not that he had a choice for as soon as they set off outside the gates his sleep deprived state immobilised him. The girl sitting in the opposite corner wasn't too fazed by the respectable Corporal snoozing away, as she was too busy admiring the roaming, barren landscape that past her window.

...

Flowers; sweet, delicate, aromatic flowers was all he could smell. It had a memorable scent, nostalgic, he knew someone who smelt like that?

_Erwin_. Erwin smelt like that, only his aroma was a little muskier and not as feminine

"_Corporal?"_

Why did he smell that now?

"_Corporal Levi?"_

Why was he hearing things as well now?

"_Corporal!"_

His eyes slowly opened, the fuzzy image of a person's face appeared before him.

When you've lived the life of criminal, practice fighting opponents every morning and kill for a living, you learn a bit of self-defense and wariness of those that appear over your head, calling your name. That was the reasoning he gave for throwing a very violent left hook to the side of this intruder's face.

"OW!" a loud cry filled the small carriage startling the sleeper.

He woke to find the girl clutching onto the left side of her face, eyes shut close as she tried to bear the pain.

"Shit." he rushed to get closer only to find her giggling.

"I didn't realise. I'm sor…"

"It's alright, I'm fine corporal," she cut him off letting out a deep breath,

"I should learn to wake people up more carefully next time" she chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear and sitting back opposite him.

Here was a girl he had only known for about 4 hours, a very pretty girl at that, who had only tried to wake him up and he punched her in the face! So of course he felt a little guilty, not that he would let his face show it though.

Levi sat back down, letting his head rest on the cushioned seat, his headache having been relieved. His head rolled over to look at Amber's face. She was biting the corner of her lips, her cheek a prominent shade of red with her hair out of her face revealing a large scar around the corner of her amber eye.

He wasn't much of a talker but something in his head just blurted out a question he rather wished he didn't know the answer to.

"Why do you have that scar on your face?"

She instinctively covered her cheek and eye with her trembling fingers looking down to avoid the Corporals gaze.

"Um, I had an operation on it a few years ago to fix my eye," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Why did it need fixing?" _Urgh just shut up and stop talking! _

She smiled.

"Because it was broken."

He really needed to stop, he didn't want to press her further; Levi prided himself in staying out of other people's business and this lapse in his character needed to be that, just a lapse.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked trying to forget the previous questions were ever mentioned.

"The driver said we would be arriving soon. I thought it would be better if you woke now rather than when we arrived."

"Well, thank you for trying," he whispered as he stared out of his window to see the familiar site of the Survey Corps castle appearing.

…

His boots were annoying him. When all that could be heard was the loud clatter of leather heels against the stone cold floor, it was irritating. What was even more irritating though was that the girl walking behind him didn't make as much as a single squeak and she too was wearing boots. Levi's task of escorting Erwin's "guest" was almost over, he just had to take her to his office and he could go back to his day of cleaning and paperwork. Maddening, tedious, dull paperwork; he should've actually been happy about getting away from that dreary nightmare.

"Amber! It's so great to see you again, how are you?" Erwin was very pleased to see her as she and Levi entered the room. His smile faded though when he saw that half of her face was tinted bright pink.

"What happened to your face?" he came rushing over to look down at her petite form –then again everyone was petite compared to Erwin's towering form. Levi's gaze dropped trying to hide what little emotion showed on his face.

"I walked into the carriage door," she said smiling and covering her face.

"Oh my God, well I don't expect even humanity's strongest soldier could protect you from your clumsiness. Thank you Levi for bringing her," he turned to Levi.

"Well if that's all then, can I leave now or did you have more '_important'_ people for me to go and collect?" his annoyance hidden very poorly in his words.

Erwin chuckled and held out his hand signalling for the two of them to take a seat.

"Actually Levi I do need to speak to you. Amber here will be staying with us for two weeks. I've arranged it so she stays with you and your squad. There's no place safer than in the Special Ops Squad after all."

"Do as you wish Erwin." Levi couldn't help but feel that he had no choice in whether or not this girl stayed in his squad, if Erwin has already decided it then it's guaranteed to happen.

"Good, that will be all then," he smiled at Levi and turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"How are Aunt and Uncle?"

"They're fine; they say you don't visit enough"

"Of course they did," he chuckled.

Levi carried on walking back down to his room, unintentionally listening to the conversation till it could no longer be heard.

_Important guest, my arse!_

…

At lunch that day, Levi found himself eating on a table with Hanji and Mike who were gossiping about all kinds of bullshit nobody ever needed to care about. The dining hall was bustling with laughter and conversations from all the new recruits that had joined earlier that week, the loudest table being the Jaeger boy and his friends'.

Erwin and Amber entered the hall, keeping close to each other as he whispered to the girl who would burst out smiling. Levi didn't recall her hair and dress being _that_ disheveled, earlier in the day.

A snicker from Mike brought Levis thoughts back to his table.

"I didn't know Erwin had an Asian lover," he chortled

"How come he gets to bring her to the castle?"

Levi didn't want to think about the possibility of Erwin and Amber being an item, but now that someone had mentioned it and judging by her scruffy hair and creased dres-

"Lover!" Hanji burst in, munching on a lump of bread,

"Amber isn't Erwin's lover!"

"How would you know?" Mike asked

"Because I KNOW her!" Chewing and talking were now becoming a difficult combination to master.

"Then who is she?" Levi asked, pushing over a cup of water to the crazy scientist, suddenly joining into their conversation.

"She's Erwin's aunt and uncles adopted daughter. Well she'd not officially adopted or anything, she just lives with them and helps run the shop sometimes. She's very sweet, you'll like her."

"And why do you know all this?" Mike asked

"Well I go to the shop all the time, we get our medical equipment from Erwin's aunt and uncle and I always see Amber there. That's how. See what being a scientist does for you!" she smirked.

"It doesn't matter, they're not related or anything so they could still be fucking when we're not looking," Mike continued to enforce his 'lovers' idea while Levi, unbeknownst to him, was slightly relieved that they weren't involved.

"Oh my God Mike, they're not lovers! Erwin would never do that to Amber."

The two continued to quarrel up until Levi told them that Erwin was approaching.

"Levi, I've finished speaking to Amber so after you two have eaten you can bring her to your group. I'm sure she'd love to meet the rest of the team." Levi just nodded and continued his meal as the Commander sat beside him allowing Amber to catch up sitting next to Hanji.

…

"Hi I'm Petra! It's a pleasure to meet you." The sprightly woman cheered and fussed over the new guest.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied the quiet black-haired girl.

"Oluo, come and say hi," Petra called to the man behind them

"Hi kid," he replied in a vaguely familiar tone similar to Levis.

"Hello. It's lovely to meet you."

"Eren and the others have gone out to practice scouting, so you won't get to meet them till later in the evening," Petra informed.

Levi had wondered off to his duties, knowing fully well that Petra would love having another group member; especially another girl and that he didn't have to look after Amber anymore.

The two girls quickly became acquainted with each other, doing chores, cleaning and cooking together for everyone in the afternoon as though they were the best of friends.

Dinner that evening was loud, both Eren and Petra talking more than usual to the new girl, sharing stories and laughter to the group. Throughout the entire time Amber could not stop covering her mouth to hide the smile that appeared to be permanently glued to her face, something that Levi noticed. While being cheerful all the time was infuriating for him to watch, a little happiness every now and then never bothered him, especially from her whose whimsical laughter seemed to bring joy to the rest of the group. But she was covering her face and that frustrated him even more, she had such a pretty face and a beautiful smile and she was concealing it.

Levi noticed the bruise that had formed on her face tainted her otherwise flawless skin. And knowing that he was responsible made him feel somewhat uneasy. He needed to do something to get rid of this feeling of guilt and make it up to her.

…

It was late in the evening; the sun was just getting ready to set to put an end to this very long day.

Repetitive knocks on Petra and Amber's now shared room, alerted the resident inside. No footsteps were heard but the door opened anyway for half of a face with a big brown eye to peer through.

"Corporal, what are you doing here?"

"Has anyone given you a tour of the castle yet?" he asked

"Um no." She shook her head and fully opened the door.

"Well would you like one now, seeing as you'll be staying here for a while?" he tried to make it sound like it was necessary, but he just couldn't think of anything that would be enough to repay that punch he dealt, so for now this would have to suffice.

She answered by nodding her head, grinning.

…

There wasn't really much of the castle to show around, it was big yes, but most of it was just dorm rooms for cadets and research labs. The only notable room worth showing would be the one in the turret, the highest room in the castle, only because it had the best view.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," she gasped as he opened the window to show the setting sun covering the isolated fields in a layer of fiery oranges and reds. She walked closer to the window and held onto the sill to better admire the scene. Levi had seen this view a few times and while it was beautiful, it was nothing close to the look on this girls face.

There was fire in those eyes, those eyes that he would forever describe as 'damn fucking'. He wanted to die looking into them, maybe even die just _to_ look at them. He stood next to her, admiring her rather than the blazing empty lands that lay ahead. He looked down at her hand holding onto the windowsill; it was trembling.

"You're shaking, are you cold?" he asked.

"Hm, oh no I'm fine," she said, briefly meeting his eyes before returning to the sunset.

"I'm sorry about your cheek," he mumbled, looking down at her leaning figure.

"Heichou, its fine, nothing I can't handle. Please don't worry about it I'll fix it up as good as new by tomorrow evening."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's just a bruise, nothing serious; Mr Smith taught me how to cure them so it'll be fine,"

Levi raised a quizzical brow at the girl.

"I'm practising to be a doctor," she answered his unspoken questions.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"Well I'm 18, so it's not _that_ young. And plus Mr and Mrs Smith are very good teachers and I love learning from them."

Levi made his infamous smirk, looking back out the window, "I didn't think you're that type."

_So she's a Hanji in the making._

She tilted her head at him in confusion, "that type?"

"Smart. Here I was thinking you're a 12 year old dimwit like the rest of them..."

She stifled a laugh with her hand, only this time Levi was going to be there to stop it.

"Don't." he grabbed her unsteady wrist.

"Don't do that. Don't cover your smile, I li….." the rest of that sentence as inaudible but even still her face burned red from his touch.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I've done a really rough and bad doodle of what Amber might look like and set it as the cover image.


	3. Chapter 3

I give you chapter three! i would like to apologise in advanced for my poor execution of the fight scene, i'm 99.99% sure its not that easy to beat levi but whatever. Hope you likey.

* * *

**Chapter three**

The soft pads of his fingertips were pressed against the pulse point in her wrist, an involuntary action on his behalf in the midst of his rushed response to her covering her mouth. His hand was warm, incredibly so, compared to her cold and trembling skin.

"You're cold," he muttered but she just shook her head, quietly smiling.

"No, I'm just always like that." She removed her hand and balled them into fists in a miserable attempt to warm up.

"You should probably get that checked out then," Levi said with a light smirk making her smile.

He could see her struggle against her instincts to cover her mouth but she wasn't going to do it this time, not after what he had said, so she moved her hands back behind her. It had dawned on him why she tried to cover and hide herself, if she didn't then the scar that ran along the inside of her cheek to the corner her chin would suddenly become very prominent. It was unnoticeable when you just looked at her; just a long streak of lighter skin but when you could see it– it was hard to miss.

"Thank you for the tour Levi," she said after minutes of silence, the sun having set moments ago with the two still looking out over the twilight sky. He took in a sharp inhale; taking in as much of her sweet scent as possible and led the two back the Special Squads corridor in content silence.

* * *

The next morning brought along no change for the Special Ops Squad, business continued as usual only with the addition of an extra individual tagging along, helping out wherever she could. Breakfast was quick, followed by the daily chores. While the rest of the cadets were in class learning the long-range scouting formation, created by Erwin, ready for use in the 57th expedition at the end of the month, the Levi squad found themselves sparring with an audience of one watching.

"Wow Oluo, when did you get to be so good?" Gunther asked, watching from the side as the messy haired man pinned Eldo to the ground for the third time in a row.

"What are you talking about? I was always good," he retorted back in a smug almost insulted manner. Petra looked over at Amber and shook her head, mouthing 'no he wasn't' making the latter stifle a snicker.

"Perhaps the new girl would like to learn a few things from a veteran fighter," Oluo turned his head to the confused girl.

"Ok," she nervously answered, dusting her trousers and walking over to the dirt sparring ring.

"All you have to do is pin me down or put me in a lock so I can't move." She nodded her head, anxiously smiling.

The two stood opposite each other arms up in a defensive pose.

"I'll try to hit you so just keep your arms up and block with your forearm."

He lunged forward to strike for her neck but her arms were up in front of her in no time deflecting his hit. Trying again he made countless jabs at her, all of them which she shielded.

"Good, you've got the hang of it. Now try to land a hit on me," he said stepping back and putting up his defence stance.

"But it might be a bit hard cos I'm so agile and quick." Petra gave an exasperated sigh as she continued to watch, the urge to punch the smug blond growing hard to control.

Amber gave a few practice shots similar to his which he easily avoided so she asked if she could use her legs. Her kicks were harder than her punches, more powerful but slow and easy to spot. After she had practiced enough hits and Oluo had informed that there was not limit to the form of strike they prepared for the real duel.

* * *

Levi walked over to the sparring grounds after cleaning his boots, noticing that his team had huddled into a group to watch a fight. They all stood in shock, eyes bulging out and mouths gaping open.

"What are you morons gawking a-"He stopped mid-sentence to find Oluo lying on the ground, pinned down by a small Asian girl, his limbs distorted to unimaginable positions.

"Ok you win," he muffled against the dusty ground; Amber apologised and got off helping the man up. She looked up to find the Lance Corporal of the Survey Corps glaring down at her with furrowed brows.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Amber…just beat Oluo, really …quickly," Petra said, still trying to get her head around what she just saw, or didn't see. All she recalled was that one minute they were both standing ready to strike and the next Oluo was knocked down to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Really, how'd she do that?" he asked turning over to the girl in question who answered with a shrug and an apologetic smile.

"Let me see this for myself." He started taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

The crowd of three held their breathes as Levi and Amber faced each other in the ring, Levi didn't spar often, he didn't need to so watching him fight with someone like he was going to do now, was a rare sight worth savouring.

Levi looked over at his opponent who clearly exhibited signs of anxiety, '_this should be interesting_' he thought as he laid a mediocre blow to her shoulder. She quickly dodged and dove forward to immobilise his outstretched arm, but seeing it coming he attacked her jaw with a belt from his elbow. Still grabbing onto his outstretched arm, Amber pulled it around his neck before appearing behind him in a flash, hooking her leg around his left one and bending it with her knee and unbalancing him. He quickly composed himself and turned to punch her arms to rid of his choking lock, but did little damage to stop her. With the two now facing each other Amber gave a knee high kick to Levis side, kicking out his legs, tripping him to land on the ground.

A simultaneous gasp, inaudible to the fighters, filled the air. What looked to them as two blurs of figures moving at lightning speed, had somehow been a battle that created a victor. Levi. Corporal Levi had been dropped to the floor, in a sparring match– what had the world come to?

Amber pinned Levi down, in a compromising position but pinned him down none the less. She jolted up, furiously apologising to the Corporal and shifting away. Levi dusted off his clothes curiously eyeing his defeater before calmly telling the rest of the group that sparring practice was over.

"You're good," he said turning around to Amber after the others left,

"You could be better though." He got up and was ready for another round to which Amber timidly obliged. Levi wasn't going to hold back this time, now that he knew she could handle herself, this would stop him from feeling regret should he hurt her.

She beat him twice out of the four fights that they had, each time he told her how to speed up her kicks, how to make her punches more accurate and found she listened and learned very quickly. Levi needed to remind himself to have a word with Erwin about this girl.

* * *

"Come in," answered Erwin's gruff voice from behind the door.

Levi opened the door and stood by it, closing it slowly with his fingers.

"She can fight."

"Excuse me?" replied the Commander.

"Amber, she can fight?"

"Yes, she can," he answered, returning his attention back to the papers and maps in front of him.

"She can fight better than me. She managed to beat me. Twice."

"Wow, I didn't know she was that good." The Commander looked up smiling.

"Why?" Levi asked

"Why what, Levi?"

"Why is it that she can fight? And if she can why isn't she in the Survey Corps or God forbid the Military Corps? She certainly has quite the talent." He sat in the chair in front of the large wooden desk.

"She doesn't need to do that, we have you. That's more than enough."

"Why is she here Erwin?" Levi asked crossing his leg over the other.

Erwin let out a short light chuckle, "because she didn't want to go to Wall Sina."

"I don't understand what the fuck you're saying Erwin."

"Who is she and why is she here?" Levi could only tolerate Erwin's lack of information so much.

"You could say she's my sister, my cousin, my damn fucking mother, what difference does it make who she is?" Erwin had thrown down his pen, his thick eyebrows in an irritated scowl.

Levi leaned forward on the desk, "she is now a member of my team, even if it is for two weeks, I have every right to know about who I will be risking my life to save."

He leaned back in his chair, "who is she?"

"She's just a girl Levi," he answered, defeated.

"How is she important?"

"The same way your squad is important to you, she's like family." He had calmed down and was leaning back in his chair.

"And what does Wall Sina have to do with this?"

"Well she lives with my uncle and aunt and they had to go to Wall Sina for two weeks and she didn't want to go with them. She couldn't stay in Utopia by herself so they asked me if I could watch out for her here."

Levi paused to think for a moment, he could use Erwin to get out more answer without having to have an awkward conversation with the girl herself.

"So did you teach her to fight?" he asked

"No, she already knew."

"What do you mean 'already'?"

"Believe it or not Levi, Amber and I aren't actually related, she did live elsewhere before my uncle found her." Erwin's attempt at sarcasm was answered by a condescending glare.

"Found her?"

"I don't know Levi; I just got a letter from them on day saying that they found an Asian girl, dying in some alley covered in blood and that they were going to bring her home with them. They fixed her up and now here she is."

Silence impregnated the room, Levi almost regretted asking and Erwin definitely regretted telling.

"Levi, what I've just said to you has to be kept confidential, I'm sure I don't need to tell you why. The whole fighting thing can you just keep that to yourself as well. We'd both appreciate it if fewer people knew about her."

Levi sighed and got out of his seat, "well you've brought her to one hell of a place, the frontline of the war!"

After Levi closed the door behind him, Erwin contemplated on what he had just told him.

"Well, _technically_ I didn't lie."

* * *

A BIG thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed and read this story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. i really appreciate it and am grateful.


End file.
